The present invention relates to a method and device for protecting eyes through screen displaying setting comprising a CCD or a CMOS camera above a terminal display and a system formed by display screen setting programs. The screen can be adjusted automatically, and the working environment of a VDT (visual display terminal) user can be optimized. The fatigue and tightness of eyes of a VDT user is reduced effectively so that the eyes of the user are well protected.
Currently, there are many people who are working in the field of computer. According to the research of Wang, Chin Thier (1996, the research about the occupational injuries of computer workers), a worker who uses a VDT has an average of 6.8 hours to work with a computer. The related injuries have the asthenopia, and the musculoskeletal disorder. These dramatically affect the health of the worker. According to the research of Wong, Lin Chung (1994, research about the Ophthalmic VDT syndrome, about the visual acuity, refraction, intraocular pressure and accommodative function), as the VDT user views the terminals for a long time, visual fatigue is the major complaint of VDT syndrome, following by dry eye, itching and blurred vision. The eyes will be afraid of light and the number of blinking is increased. If the illumination of working environment of a VDT user, the brightness, contrast or colors of the display can be improved so that the characters of the display are clear and a proper visual distance can be retained, the fatigue of a VDT user can be reduced effectively and the tightness of the muscles of eyes can be released. Thus, the eyes are protected.
The working environment of the VDT user is set by the VDT user from the subjective point of view. Therefore, as the VDT user views the display for a long time, the eyes of VDT user will be hurt potentially.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for protecting eyes through the screen displaying setting, wherein every time period, a CCD or CMOS camera captures images of a VDT user and the environment. Accordingly, the illumination of the environment of the VDT user, the fatigue of the VDT user, and the distance between the VDT user and a display are determined.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for protecting eyes through the screen displaying setting comprising a CCD or a CMOS camera above a terminal display and a system formed by display screen setting programs.
Therefore, the screen can be adjusted automatically, and the working environment of a VDT user can be optimized. The fatigue and tightness of eyes of a VDT user is reduced effectively so that the eyes of user are well protected.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.